coldcasefandomcom-20200223-history
The Runaway Bunny
Description When human remains are discovered in the cement foundation of a demolished building, the team investigates the 1974 murder of a private investigator who was tracking a teenage runaway. Meanwhile, Scotty's father asks Scotty to drop the investigation into his mother's attack and Lilly continues her vendetta against Moe. Synopsis In May 1974, a detective named Harry Denton meets with a client named Mrs. Walter. He tells her that her husband Carl is sleeping with his secretary Myrtle Barlett. After he comments about the photographs he hands her, Mrs. Walter punches him. Later, Denton’s secretary Lana comes and and tells him that Wilson Katz is there to see him. Later, Denton is killed and put in a storage area. In the present day, the detectives investigate a body found by a construction crew. Valens says they found a gun that belonged to Harry Denton. Stillman remembers that Harry worked on the vice squad until he was fired after he took a swing at his commanding officer. Rush learns that the dental records of the body matches Harry’. Valens says the police believed Harry was taking bribes. Rush says they found a bullet in Harry that indicates he was shot in the back. The team notices that Vera is in a bad mood. Valen’s dad meets with his son and tells him he knows there is something wrong with his mom. Vera and Miller meet with Lana at her office. She says when she filed a missing person report, the police told her that they think he left town since there was no body. Lana says Harry’s heart was in the right place when he took cases. Lana says before he died Harry met with a counselor named Wilson Katz who Harry served in the military with. She remembers when Katz came in and told Harry to work a special case. Lana says she was never told about the case. Rush and Valens meet with Katz in his legal office and ask him about Harry. Katz says he hired Harry to work for a woman named Caroline Hargrave. He remembers when he took Harry to meet Caroline at her mansion. Caroline told Harry to find her daughter Bunny. She explained Bunny’s father died from a heart attack. She said she wanted to send Bunny to a camp, but she refused and probably ran away with trouble makers. Harry told Caroline he will start right away. Katz explains to the detectives Bunny died from a car accident several days later. At night, Rush follows Moe as he stumbles out of a bar. She calls the police and reports a possible drunk driver. At the station, Vera and Miller report that the owner of the construction site is named Carl Walters. Miller explains that Walter set up a shell company to hire non-union workers. They tell Stillman that Harry took photos of Walter while he was having an affair. They state Walters has a record of beating a worker with a piece of rebar. Vera and Miller bring in Walters for questioning. They tell him about Harry and that they know he was hired by his wife. Walters admits he wanted to hurt Harry. He remembers when he saw Harry look for Bunny at a party. He took Bunny and put her in the trunk of his car. Walters tried to attack Walter, but his bodyguard French grabbed him. Harry told Walters to pay his wife’s bill in exchange for the destruction of the photo negatives. He advised he take his wife out to Mexico for a vacation. Stillman tells Rush he knows that Moe was picked up for a DUI. He says Walter’s entire squad was on the take. Vera says Lana thinks Harry helped French dodge a manslaughter charge. Vera and Rush meet with Caroline at her mansion. She says Harry met her and asked for more money. She remembers he told her he ran into a snag in the investigation. She remembers he took a flower from her greenhouse, then left. Caroline tells the detectives she thought Harry was up to something. She says she hired Lana to check up on Harry, but the next day she learned that Bunny died. Rush meets with Lana and asks her what happened. Lana admits she was hired by Caroline to check up on Harry. She says she figured French and Harry were up to something. She remembers when she went to his hideout, but was discovered. Bunny escaped the house and drove off in a car. The car crashed and caught on fire. Lana says later, she caught French cleaning out Harry’s safe and ordered her to keep her mouth shut about the incident. Miller catches Vera asleep at his desk looking over photos. Miller says French’s real name is Chuck. She says French worked for Harry after he saved him from a manslaughter charge. Rush visits Moe in jail. He says he knows she set up the DUI checkpoint outside of his watering hole. Rush tells him she is going to get him out of the holding tank and in a cell with a large inmate. Valens meets with his dad at a diner. He tells him to drop looking into his mother even though she was robbed. Vera meets French at a bar and asks him about Harry. After Vera drinks his whiskey and French grabs him, Vera punches him in the stomach. Vera tells French he knows about him when he broke into the safe. French says Harry tried to protect Bunny. He remembers when he brought the money to Harry. Harry paid French and asked him to get a new identity for Bunny. Bunny came out of the back room and told them she wants her new name to be Clara. French explains he took a Jane Doe’s body from the morgue and planted it in the car. Later, Valens and Rush meet with Bunny at her new home in New Jersey. Bunny says Caroline wanted to put her in a camp that would administer electroshock therapy. She says Caroline wanted to keep her quiet because she knows Caroline killed her father. Bunny remembers when Harry gave her a new passport and proof that Caroline killed her father. Bunny told Harry that Caroline made a special soup for her dad after he got sick. Harry told Bunny the flower the soup was made out of was foxglove which can cause heart attacks. Harry said they can’t prove anything since Caroline had the body cremated. After Bunny asked why he is helping her, Harry says he used to be a cop, but he got caught up in some bad stuff. Bunny thanked Harry for his help and gave him a hug. Bunny tells the detectives that Harry said he had proof that Caroline poisoned another person. At the station, Vera says Stanley had a history of heart trouble. Vera shows Stillman that Caroline changed her name and has a record. Rush brings in Caroline, tells her she knows her real name is Mandy and that she has a record of solicitation of prostitution. Caroline insists she is a new person. Rush tells her they know she was married to another man who died from food poisoning. Rush informs Caroline that Harry faked Bunny’s death. Caroline says Katz had power of attorney and told her he was going to take care of everything. Vera tells Stillman that Katz was the same person who ordered the exhumation of Caroline’s first husband. Valens questions Katz in the other interrogation room. He tells him that he knows that he tried to buy the building that Harry’s body was found and was outbid. Katz says Harry should have done his job. He says Harry tried to tell him about Caroline, but he wouldn’t listen. Valens tells Katz not to let Caroline get away with what she did. Katz says Caroline is a smart woman. Katz remembers when he met with Harry and told him his services are no longer needed. Harry told Katz that he thinks Caroline killed her husband. Harry noticed that Katz had flowers that he saw in Caroline’s house. After Harry figured that Katz was in love with Caroline, he warned him about Caroline’s past marriage as Mandy. After Harry threatened to take the case to the police, Katz offered him a check to stay quiet. Harry tore up the check and said he is going to the police. As Harry walked away, Katz shot him in the back. Katz is arrested for Harry’s murder. After the case, Vera looks over photographs. Valens goes to the scene where his mom was robbed. Moe is released from jail. Cast Main Cast *Kathryn Morris as Lilly Rush *Danny Pino as Scotty Valens *John Finn as John Stillman *Jeremy Ratchford as Nick Vera *Thom Barry as Will Jeffries *Tracie Thoms as Kat Miller Guest Cast *Brian Howe as Harry Denton *Daniel Baldwin as Moe Kitchener *Alan Blumenfeld as Wilson Katz (2010) *Ismael "East" Carlo as Ramiro Valens *Jane Daly as Caroline Hargreave (2010) *Shera Danese as Lana Parker (2010) *Steve Eastin as Carl Welter (2010) *Julianna Guill as Michelle "Bunny" Hargreave (1974) *Michael Kostroff as Wilson Katz (1974) *Richard Moll as Chuck "French" Jaworski (2010) *Jud Tylor as Lana Parker (1974) *Chandra West as Caroline Hargreave ("Mandy Mae Smith") (1974) *Gabrielle Miller as Barb Welter (1974) *Shawn Weatherly as Michelle "Bunny" Hargreave ("Clara Dunaway") (2010) *Matthew Willig as Chuck "French" Jaworski (1974) Co-Starring *Sky Soleil as Carl Welter (1974) *Alex Valente as Officer Lennox (uncredited) *'Unknown actor' as Tito ''Notes'' *Thom Barry does not appear in this episode. *When Miller closes Harry's case box, John "The Hawk" Hawkins' case box is seen. *The plot set-up and character name are references to the film Bunny Lake Is Missing (1965). Music *Steely Dan "Any Major Dude Will Tell You" *Lee Hazlewood "Wind, Sky, Sea and Sand" *James Gang "Walk Away" *Stealers Wheel "Stuck in the Middle With You" *Bob Dylan "Forever Young" Runaway Bunny, The Runaway Bunny, The